


Of a precious being.

by koalaoshiz



Series: Year Of Shance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Houseki no Kuni crossover, Kinda, Lance and Keith are gems, Shiro is ace, because we need more representation and because I love him, they deserves all the love in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 21:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18269999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: Missing a limb is never an easy task. Finding a replacement can be hard on the mind.





	Of a precious being.

**Author's Note:**

> For year of Shance! The March prompts!!
> 
> (March 14) Aquamarine | (March 8) Dancing (somewhat!) | (March 30) any AU you've never done
> 
> I had a blast writing it and I kinda want to expand this universe as well! IMAGINE THE ANGST IT COULD BRING!!!!

There is something extremely jarring seeing his friend, his comrade - and really, his boyfriend being so calm and seemingly unbothered by his missing limb. It made Shiro’s heart twist and his galra hand clench at his side as Lance was currently under a thorough examination from Pidge and Hunk. Because Lance lose his leg during a galra fight on the last planet they had been on. Because Because they couldn’t find it whole, a sudden flood dispersing the pieces away. Because while Lance looked human and felt as strongly as them, he was something more. 

Lance - and Keith as the other boy was carefully watching the whole ordeal a few steps away from them, where something the searchers from Earth still had difficulties classifying despite working on them for a few hundreds years. They were categorized as being a human sub-specie, more closely related to gemstones than humans in particular. Despite their appearances, their whole being were made of a singular unit of precious gem with the same weaknesses. Pressure, heat and chocs could damage them as proved their last fights. 

And Lance had lost his leg. He had said there were going to be consequences for that; chunks of memories that will be gone with the inclusions in his limb and there had been a fear in Shiro as he thought of Lance forgetting him, forgetting them. But apparently the only thing that was gone was a few memories from Earth - a terrible blow for Lance who loved his planet more than anything - and some of Allura and Coran. Nothing too important but he had still been bummed out when he realized it. 

“At least he’s still conscious. It’s just a leg.” Keith said to him, making Shiro jump a little. He hadn’t seen the boy move close to him, his reddish-black hair reflecting strangely the Altean light of the room. “It’s not like when he had been blown up to smithereen. It had been annoying to repair him.” 

Shiro hummed as he kept his eyes on Lance. The shimmering blue of his missing leg was catching the light and being reflected softly. There had been a few moments where Lance had voice his sadness not to be as shiny as his sister, a pretty sapphire but Shiro thought he was the prettiest being ever. Since he didn’t quite bother powdering his torso, Shiro had the privilege of seeing the mesh of blue and brown that was his boyfriend. 

“But the question is, where are we going to find a big enough gem to replace his missing leg?” Shiro asked, glancing at Keith and seeing him frown. Of course, that had been the biggest question yet. There was no point in trying to put a bionic replacement for it. They saw enough proof of Lance not being hard enough to support anything metallic as he would visibly crack from it. Shiro had quickly learned not to touch Lance directly with his Galra arm or to touch his clothes instead. Gluing everything back together hadn’t been fun at all. 

“I can program the scanners to pick up anything that have a formula close to silica. Does it have to be a perfect match?” Hunk asked, looking at both Lance and Keith. 

“Not really.” Keith said while Lance was mulling about it. “We’re aggregates, so quartzs can also be good.” 

“Speak for yourself.” Lance scoffed, crossing his arms in front of him. “It’s not because we’re both Jaspers that we have the same standards.” 

“But you just need a leg.” Keith said, confusedly. “What’s the matter if it’s quartz, chalcedony or jasper? We need you to walk.”

Lance shot a dirty look at Keith and turned his head on the side, choosing not to look at him. Shiro decided to step in before it degenerated further. 

“Ok, I think Lance need to get some rest.” He said while walking closer to Lance so he could pick him up. “Pidge, Hunk. Work on that scanner please. Keith, go with them. If they need more informations, it would be better to have you close-by.”

They all nodded and went their own way, Allura and Coran deciding it would be better to monitor the Castle so no Galra would sneak up on them during their downtime. Shiro sighed of relief and began to walk towards his room. Well, the room he had been sharing with Lance for a few weeks now. 

They had been quite recent all things aside because Lance had severe doubts a good and healthy relationship could be possible between the two of them, especially in time of war. But Shiro had been prompt to soothe his worries, telling Lance that all he needed was someone to love and who loved him in return. He didn’t care for more physical activities between lovers - quite frankly, it made him a bit nervous, nauseous on bad days so the idea of only cuddling ~~someone~~ Lance close was the best thing ever. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance said, his voice muffled by Shiro’s shirt. 

“Why for?”

“Because I wasn’t fast enough. Because I lost my leg and now you’re down a paladin. Because you have to find something to replace my leg while I wasn’t agile enough to catch it before the water took it away. Because we don’t even know if there is something that my inclusion will like. What if they don’t accept the new leg? Uh?”

“We’ll try with something else until it works, until you can walk on two legs again.” Shiro assured him, placing him gently on their bed before his left hand travelled the plane of his body to his thigh where it stopped suddenly. The surface was smooth and a little cold but it felt strange to be able to touch it. There should be more here, his brain supplied as his eyes were fixated on it. 

“We’re here to support you in time of hardship, Lance.” He continued on, looking at his boyfriend in the eye. “Normally, it’s your and Hunk’s work as leg of Voltron but that doesn’t mean we can’t help you that way too. You are important to us.”

“Important to Voltron, you mean.” Lance scoffed, eyes casted down. That wouldn’t do.

“Sure, you are a key part to Voltron but that’s not all you are.” Shiro insisted. He really needed to get that into Lance’s thick skull. “You are our friend, our sharpshooter. You help us stay sane, you're always here to have a joke and to make us laugh. You bring so much to the team. To me.”

“Aw shucks.” Lance's voice sounded a bit strangled. “If I could cry, I'd drown you.”

“And it would be worth it.” Shiro assured him. 

“We’ll dance together, when my new leg work?”

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t miss it for anything in the universe.”

Lance calmed down significantly afterwards, leaving them to talk idly about lighter subjects and dozing off afterwards. Shiro always appreciated how cool Lance’s body felt against his own as he himself was always running a little to warm for his liking. The blanket Lance loved to cover them with didn’t quite help with that. So frankly, he was grateful for this. 

Managing to live without a leg was a bit difficult at first for Lance but he adjusted quickly, learning how to use a crutch in the meantime but loving to ask either Shiro or Hunk to carry him places. Shiro hadn’t been so thankful of Allura for making them avoid the Galras during those moments because he didn’t knew if any of them would have had the strength to carry Lance to Blue before darting to their own lions. Admittedly, Keith would be able to but he didn’t want to. 

So when Pidge came to them laying down in the theater room, watching some corny Altean movies, exclaiming they found something for Lance, they both were excited about the news. And Shiro hoped this time Lance’s body would accept the new limb and not reject it.There had already been several attempts but all concluded to disappointment; something akin to sapphire had been far too strong and cracked his leg, some turquoise stuck for a few minutes before falling off and breaking when they tried to put it back and tremolite was too green for Lance’s liking. 

Perhaps Larimar would have been accepted but Lance had stuck to his mind and wouldn’t accept anything that wasn't blue. Or brown at the limit. Anything green, red or any other colors wouldn’t do. Hunk had asked, perhaps a little too sharply, a little too tired if black would do and Lance had mused over it for a while. He must have seen how exhausted his friends had been (collecting material for his leg and carving it in a leg shape, for him.) so he had simply said black would make him think of Shiro. Which was accepted by the whole team as something very adorable and maybe too love-sickly as Pidge pretended to gag at the level of gooey love Lance exuded afterwards. 

What they found was apparently enough aquamarine to rebuild Lance entirely, even if they had settle to carve out a leg out of it for the moment. Inside the cryopod room, everyone was nervous about the whole operation, Keith even more so.

“Aquamarine is a type of beryl, so it’s strength is pretty high. There’s a chance Lance’s body will accept it but we’re never too sure; it all depends of our inclusions after all. If it doesn’t work, then Lance’s leg will break. If it doesn’t, well I guess he’ll have a kick powerful enough to break me.”

Lance laughed at that image, looking a bit worried as Hunk was helping Coran put glue on the limb before placing it in front of his wound. His gaze found Shiro’s as he lifted a thumb before nodding to his friends. His fingers gripped the material of the chair he was sitting on and he winced a bit at the feeling of the leg on his stump. 

There was no telltale sound of cracking being heard as of yet and when Hunk and Coran stepped back a bit, the leg stayed on. For how long, no one quite knew. 

“Well, I gather we’ll just have to wait it out, now.” the older altean said, twirling his mustache. Allura was looking worried and exhausted as she had been warping them all over the place for this leg. Shiro made a note to make Lance do something for her to repay her a bit. 

An hour later and the leg was still on. Two and it looked like it would stick. Lance could also wiggle the toes a little but the movement seemed stiff. 

“It’s working.” He simply said, throwing a warm smile towards Shiro. “I’ll be walking very soon.”

And Shiro was impatient to be able to dance with his love, to the beat of a music strange to his ears but full of all the love he could hold for his precious boyfriend.


End file.
